


Knot me Beta!

by hedxnist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Breeding, Dom!Beta, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Alpha, Knot, Knotting, Male!Beta, Play Fighting, Werewolf, sub!Alpha, wolves in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: Reina and Peter stopped taking their heat suppressants and of course its a full moon too.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Knot me Beta!

After that night at the school Peter and Reina’s relationship really started to blossom into something beautiful, not to mention they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other, and it wasn't long before he spent more time at Reina’s house than his nephews loft so she offered to let him move in, which he gladly accepted, and the distance they’d put between then and group got worse, Reina went to work but most of her free time was spent with Peter back home, the only times the group saw Peter was when Reina was at work.

Right now Reina was driving home after another day at work, Stiles blowing up her phone as she pulled into the drive, she got out and grabbed her bag and walked to her door, turning off her phone as she unlocked her front door and walked in, not only was tonight a full moon, it was the start of mating season, most of the time Reina and the others took suppressants to deflect the effects of heat but Peter and Reina had recently stopped taking theirs unbeknownst to the others, her bag thudded to the floor and threw her keys in the bowl by the door as she she shut and locked it behind her.

All the lights were off in her home but she could smell him, she didn't need to see him, it was pitch black but if he was going to play this game, so be it, she removed her shoes and socks and dipped quickly to the kitchen, standing behind the door as she tuned in her hearing, listening for her beta’s heartbeat, it was quiet, he was controlling it, so she did the same, breathing silently but deeply, she listened closely as he crept around the house, from what she could hear he had shifted partially, his claws clacking against the walls, she spoke softly, but in a tone that was a warning for the lower ranking wolf.

“do not forget your place.”

She heard a soft gasp in the distance as he made a quick movement, almost as if he was hiding realising the danger he could possibly be in, and she extended her claws as she walked out the kitchen, scraping her claws along the walls, she heard him break out in a run as a last ditch effort and she smirked rushing after him. shifting to help her run faster and to see him better, she quickly caught up and tackled him to the floor, she chuckled as they wrestled on the floor, gently biting and scratching at each other.

however she loosened her grip and he managed to move her under him, pinning her down and growling possessively and once again the alpha was at the mercy of her stronger and larger beta, they stayed there panting softly as they slowly shifted back they got up and walked upstairs to bed, the game having been fun but tiring, once in she got out of her work clothes, Peter wrapping his arms around her now naked form, looking out the window he felt his body heat up slowly looking back at Reina who was panting softly as the full effects of the moon and the start of heat started slowly, Reina turned to face him.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, the enhanced pheromones radiating from their skin becoming intoxicating, they were heating up faster now grabbing at any skin they could reach, panting into the lips, Reina reluctantly pulling away as she walked to her windows behind her bed and opened them for the cool air, meanwhile Peter had pulled off his shirt and jeans, alongside his boxers, Reina turned back round as she watched his eyes glow blue in the pitch black of their room.

Her own eyes flashing red, she walked over, him thinking she was going to kiss him but she shoved him roughly, he stumbled back and growled lunging for her, she dodged and moved to push him on the bed, he spun around to lie on his back before she climbed on top, extending her claws as she dragged them down his chest, only just marking him, her hips beginning to rutt down against him, her hips rolling into Peter’s as the full moon coupled with her growing heat got worse and harder to handle.

Peter’s own arousal was fogging his mind, she may be the alpha but she was NOT the one in charge, if she was going to shift, so was he, he snarled before moving her under him on the bed pinning her down, when he looked down her eyes were bright red, her teeth had grown in and her claws were digging into his biceps, small amounts of blood forming from the tips of the claws in his skin, earning a growl from his, his teeth also coming in and his own claws digging in her hips, his hips rolling against hers as the two panted softly as the looked at each other, soft rumbles emanating from their chests.

within a second she glanced up at the moon, as Peters lips found her neck, her shift had come first before the warmth as she went into heat soon after, Peters own body heating up as Reina’s breathing became rapid as her need for him to mate her became almost unbearable, their usual foreplay disregarded as she dug her claws into his back, his hands moving to her thighs as he pushed them apart and slipped in between them, “Peter ….. just fucking do it already …. shit.” she said flustered as she dug her claws in deeper earning a loud snarl from Peter, causing him to bite down on her neck making her cry out in pleasure.

Peter’s shift included the knot at the base of his cock, she was getting impatient now, “for fuck sake beta.” she hissed out and grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, “if you dont fuck me right now i swear i will rip your tongue out with my teeth.” An empty threat but it sounded real enough to Peter, he nodded and kissed her passionately as he dug his claws into her ass cheeks and pushed his entire length into her aching core, that was already slick and waiting for him, he started to snap his hips into her erratically as they kissed with a needy hunger, her hands moving to dig her own claws into his back but Peter had another idea.

The beta pulled out of her and before she could object turned her onto her stomach, gripping her hips and pushing into her again fast, one hand moving to push her head into the mattress as she cried out into the material of the duvet as she could feel his knot that was still only slightly inflated move in and out of her pussy as he fucked her relentlessly, after a few more moments it got to the point his knot wasn’t going inside her anymore and simply hitting her core as she panted softly, the feeling of him pounding into her satiating her need to be filled by her mate, this was the first time her and Peter were officially mating with each other, Reina, the alpha, choosing Peter as her beta mate.

“do it. knot me beta! mate with me. make me yours.” she snarled at him through her teeth, her voice distorted by her shift, making Peter growl back, the hand on her head tugging her hair and her hip as he gave a few more thrusts before forcing his swollen knot inside her, letting out a loud growl as he came buried deep inside her, locked in thanks to his knot, Reina whimpered at the feeling of him filling her, crying out once more as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, a mating mark which sent her over the edge as she hit her orgasm, Peter only moved his teeth from her shoulder when he felt he wanted to, hands on her hips as he calmed his heart rate, Reina doing the same and once his knot was small enough to safely pull out and he was done breeding his alpha he removed himself from her.

Reina and Peter shifting back, his knot disappearing as he reverted back to his human form, Reina remaining face down in the mattress as he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head causing her to smile, trailing kisses down her back and over the healing marks his claws had left on her hips and ass, he laid her on her side and moved to lay down behind her, pulling her against his chest, hands wrapping protectively around her stomach, kissing over the mating mark on her neck which as expected was scaring instead of healing properly, mumbling something softly about pups as he buried his face in her neck and fell asleep much like she did soon after


End file.
